Love You 'till I Die
by chococchii
Summary: "Love You 'till I Die", kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh mereka. Padang rumput yang luas menjadi saksinya. Walaupun salah satu dari mereka harus pergi, mereka tetap saling mencintai, bahkan sampai ia menyusul, ia tetap mencintai perempuan itu. Kekasihnya. / Read and Review please? :D


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, _semi-canon_, alur maksa, de-el-el.

_Tulisan yang di italic berarti flashback_

Love You 'till I Die

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki tua berambut coklat panjang itu menerawang. Ia menggenggam tongkatnya dengan erat, seolah teringat akan sesuatu. Ya, dia memang teringat akan sesuatu. Gadis itu—gadis itu. Gadis yang dapat membuatnya tergila-gila.

* * *

"_Ya, aku mau, Neji-kun."_

_ Laki-laki beriris indigo itu terlonjak senang. Ia memeluk gadis dihadapannya dengan perasaan senang—begitu pula dengan semburat merah di wajahnya, tentu saja. Neji Hyuuga—baru saja menyatakan perasaannya pada Tenten, rekan satu timnya. Tentu saja Tenten menerima laki-laki yang sudah lama ditaksirnya itu._

_ "Terima kasih, Tenten!"_

_ . Mereka saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Jari-jari mereka bertautan. Pohon Sakura menari tertiup angin, cuaca cerah bukan kepalang seakan ikut bahagia dengan lahirnya pasangan baru itu. _

_ "Aku traktir di Kedai Ramen Ichiraku mau?" tawar Neji. Tenten mengangguk kecil, pertanda ia setuju. Neji mengamit lengan gadis bercepol dua itu, dan membawanya ke kedai ramen yang memiliki ramen yang sangat enak._

* * *

Laki-laki tua itu menggeleng kecil. Perlahan, air jatuh dari matanya. Ia menangis. Ia menangis. Kembali ia ingat dimana gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya menangis lebih keras lagi saat itu.

* * *

_"Neji-kun, kau … masih mencintaiku?" tanya gadis bermata coklat itu. Ekspresinya murung. _

_ Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia yang sedang duduk di hamparan rumput luas—menikmati indahnya pemandangan Konoha itu mendongakkan kepalanya kepada gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya, "Che, kenapa tidak?"_

_ Tenten mendudukkan dirinya di samping Neji. "Aku kan … memiliki penyakit sialan ini … " gumam Tenten pelan. _

_ Neji terhenyak, sebelum ia tersenyum miris. "Leukemia? Ah, bodoh. Sampai kapanpun, aku akan terus berada disisimu."_

_ Tenten menatap Neji, lalu tersenyum yakin. Perempuan manis itu menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Neji. Ia menangis terharu, "I love you 'till I die, Neji-kun."_

_ Neji merangkul pundak Tenten. Hangat. Nyaman. Itulah yang dirasakan Tenten. "Yeah, me too—love you 'till I die, Tenten."_

_._

_"Bagaimana keadaan Tenten?!" tanya Neji dengan panik pada Tsunade—sang dokter yang mengoperasi Tenten. Ya, Tenten mendadak kritis._

_ Tsunade mengangkat kedua bahunya, ia terisak pelan, "Tenten-chan … dia … aku … maaf, Neji. Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan salah satu kunnoichi kebanggaan Konoha itu. Ia … sudah tiada."_

_ Neji memandang Tsunade tidak percaya. "T-Tsunade baa-san? K-kau bercanda kan? Yak an? Katakan padaku kalau kau bercanda!" geram Neji. Air matanya mengalir perlahan._

_ Tsunade menggeleng lemah. Kedua tangannya yang mulai berkeriput itu menutup mulutnya—berusaha untuk tidak menangis lebih keras. _

_ Neji yang melihat gelengan kepala Tsunade itu sontak terduduk. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian menangis keras—meraung-raung menyebutkan nama kekasih hatinya itu. Kata-kata Tenten saat mereka di padang rumput yang luas itu membuatnya menangis semakin keras. Apa benar Tenten masih mencintainya sampai saat ini? Ah, Neji tak akan pernah meragukan hal itu. Tentu saja. Tentu saja Tenten masih mencintai orang yang selalu berada di sisinya—Neji—meskipun kunnoichi manis itu meninggal._

_ Ya, kini Tenten sudah pergi. Pergi dengan damai—tentunya dengan rasa cintanya yang besar pada Neji._

* * *

Laki-laki tua bernama Neji Hyuuga itu menangis makin keras. Rasa sakit di dadanya makin bertambah—rasa sedih bercampur dengan rasa sakit yang dideritanya karena sakit jantungnya yang makin parah itu. Rambutnya yang kini memutih itu terlihat acak-acakkan. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi kerutan itu terlihat sangat merana. Tapi ia tak peduli. Sampai ia menjatuhkan tongkat kayunya—menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat keras. Bersamaan dengan itu pula tubuhnya ambruk. Ia terjatuh di hamparan rumput yang luas itu. Kini, ia sudah pergi. Pergi dengan damai menyusul sang kekasih.

**FIN**

* * *

Kyaaaaa!

Ini fict NejiTen pertama saya :D maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan dari fict yang satu ini.

Nah, Review? :D


End file.
